


Sun Shows Our Hand

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Tony, Figging, Fucking, Heat play, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Loki, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Loki the wonders of heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Shows Our Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys, I'm so sorry for the wait. Exams and papers got in the way, and I just couldn't take the time off to write like I wanted to. 
> 
> Originally, I was only going to write one more after this one, but a certain reader *cough Nemi cough* decided to give me a little plot bunny/prompt/whatever people are calling it these days. So I think I'll write that one, and then the last one. :D 
> 
> You guys are awesome for still reading this thing. You rock!

Tony was addicted to the sounds that he could pull from Loki.

With every drip of hot wax along his body, Loki flinched and gave the most delicious whimper that would turn into a muffled moan as he settled back into his bones and relaxed further onto the table. Occasionally, Loki would flex his arms, tugging on the cuffs binding his wrists together and to the table, to give a way to ground himself with. Every drop of wax that landed on his legs was sure to garner a helpless struggle against the spreader bar forcing his legs apart, but it was the weak sound of protest and arousal that had Tony palming his own erection.

Tony had had no idea that Loki would react this way with heat play, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Loki was a Frost Giant, and because of that, was more sensitive to the intense heat. Tony found out that stripping Loki from his other senses had only amplified his reactions; Loki was blinded completely with the serious, heavy-duty blindfold that Tony had bought on a whim one day and was eternally grateful for, and his ears were stuffed with soft plugs and covered with fluffy ear muffs. The muffs made Loki look adorable, and no matter how many times Loki shook his head, he couldn't dislodge them. Tony had also gagged Loki with a rubber bit that forced Loki's mouth open; the bit allowed Loki to sink his teeth in it, and Tony had been surprised to notice that he had managed to leave teeth marks.

To top it all off, Tony had eased a rather larger stick of ginger into Loki's ass, and he knew that with every twitch Loki made, the ginger only added the intense burning sensation to his already hot body.

Tony was having so much fun tipping candle after candle over Loki's back, and earning the weak moans that pushed their way out of Loki's lungs. Tony was unpredictable with where the next drop of wax would land, how much wax would fall and how much time between drops, and the combination of not knowing and then the actual act had Loki losing his mind completely. When Tony had painted a long, thick line up Loki's spine, Loki had screamed and tried to arch upwards, but settled down easily as soon as Tony had placed a hand on his shoulder.

Loki was so open and vulnerable, tied up and dependent on Tony, and Tony got a thrill from pulling each reaction and sound from him.

Eventually, though, Loki's entire back was pretty much covered with wax, including his shoulders, arms, thighs, legs and the soles of his feet, (oh, how Loki had _screamed_ ), and the layers were now dulling the pain and heat. So Tony set down the candle he'd been using, and after looking appreciatively over the quivering mass that was Loki, he stroked a hand over the lumpy wax on the swell of Loki's ass. Loki shivered when Tony started easing the ginger root from his hole, giving a soft whine when it was fully pulled free. It didn't take long for Tony to carve new lines into the root to release more juice, and then he pushed the root back into Loki. Loki's shudders started off with intermittent tremors, but they grew into full, blown-out shaking once the juices started getting absorbed. Tony could hear how Loki's breath hitched occasionally with quiet gasps that sounded slightly choked through the bit.

Satisfied, Tony moved on and began to untie the spreader bar from the table. It took a bit of coaxing and pushing to get Loki to turn over, the action made difficult because Loki's hands were still tied above his head, and his legs were still spread far apart. Eventually, though, Tony managed to flip him over, smiling when Loki hissed at the feeling of his back against the table. Tony was pleasantly surprised to see streaks of white sliding along Loki's groin and stomach, and he tried to remember which of his many screams had hailed his orgasm. Loki's cock was hard, probably had never gone soft, and it twitched occasionally as Tony tied the bar back down to the table.

Looking at Loki's face, the little available to him, Tony could see how utterly slack and relaxed Loki was, despite the burning in his ass and the lingering, tender pain in his back. Loki had been hesitant when Tony had brought up the idea of playing with wax, but when Tony had tipped a candle over the inside of one of Loki's wrists, Loki's eyes had shuddered closed, and his breathing had picked up. He had been so easily maneuvered into his bindings and onto the table, and hadn't made a sound of protest when Tony had slowly started taking away his sight and hearing. When Tony had asked Loki to open his mouth by tapping his cheek, Loki had accepted the bit with such ease that Tony himself had been shocked. He'd never seen Loki fall so pliant as when he had started dripping wax along his shoulder blades.

Now, he had a whole expanse of new white canvas to play with.  

Tony started high on Loki's chest, letting the wax drip onto his collarbones and watched as it slid into the dips of his skin before hardening. Every new drip was a cue for Loki to shudder and make a high whine that morphed into a desperate whimper when Tony tipped the candle over Loki's pert nipples. When wax started to cover his stomach, Loki gasped in sensitivity, and as Tony moved lower and lower, Loki's breathing stopped completely.

Tony pretended he didn't notice and completely skipped over Loki's groin, opting instead to pour the wax over the tops of his thighs and moving downward. Loki flinched and shuddered when the wax slid down the sides of his body, leaving a streak of red along his inner thighs. The tops of Loki's feet were particularly sensitive, and he shouted incoherent things when Tony was particularly sadistic and nearly poured all of the wax in those areas.

Loki was a complete mess; he had hardened wax all over his body, frozen in their rivulets along his curves and contours. He was shaking non-stop at this point, and completely unaware of the continuous noises he was making, from soft whimpers and whines to screaming cries and gasping groans. Loki's cock had even added its own mess of precome; Tony watched as his cock gave a twitch and a bead of white slid down his shaft to settle in his groin.  

Tony suddenly wanted to know how it would look to mix the red wax with the white precome.

He started directing a line of dripping wax towards Loki's groin, making sure to hit unmarked skin as he traveled up his thighs. Loki shivered at the new pain, and when he started to realize where Tony was going, he started getting nervous, shaking hard and moaning throatily.

Tony loved it.

Loki screamed when the wax was dripped over his unmarked balls. It was really only a couple of drops, but it served to push Loki into a writhing mess, pulling on the rope and twisting his body as if he could get away from the burning onslaught. Tony placed a hand over Loki's thigh, and was surprised to see Loki settle immediately, releasing the tension in his body, though still shivering like mad. When Tony dripped more wax, Loki went crazy again, hissing and fighting like a caged animal, but as soon as Tony put weight on his grip on Loki, he went limp again. It was as if Loki didn't know what to do with his body anymore and he was taking guidance from Tony like gospel.

Breathing hard, Loki couldn't help the tremors that wracked his whole body, but Tony knew he just needed one last push to help him over. Sure enough, as soon as Tony poured wax over Loki's aching cock, Loki screamed as he came, just a little dribble of come sliding down to mingle with the wax pooled there.

Tony blew out the flame on the candle and let his fingers slide through the come and soft wax, mixing the two colors together  until the wax congealed enough to harden, sticking Tony's fingers to Loki's groin. Tony pulled his fingers free, breaking the wax and causing a whimper from Loki, but when he placed his palm over Loki's stomach, he quieted down.

Tony watched Loki for a few minutes, appreciating his shaking as Loki fought to get his breathing back under control. When Loki was breathing more or less evenly again, though still shivering, Tony put away the now-cold candles. He carefully took out the ginger, shushing Loki's whimpers even though Loki couldn't hear anything, and untied his legs from the table and spreader bar. Tony moved to the opposite side to untie Loki's hands from the table, but he opted to let them stay tied together.

Very gently, Tony helped Loki sit up, aware of the way that Loki's entire body seemed to wobble and sway. Eventually, Tony got him upright, though his head was drooping, and managed to pull him off the table to gingerly stand up. If Tony hadn't been gripping Loki's shoulders and arms, he was sure that Loki would have toppled over easily.

Patiently, Tony helped guide a stumbling and trusting Loki out the playroom and into their penthouse, where Tony knew a bath was already drawn up and waiting for them. Tony brought Loki to the edge of the large tub, and letting him lean against him, Tony gently took off Loki's muffs and ear plugs.

"So good for me, Loki. God, you took it so well. Such a good boy." Tony immediately praised him, and smiled smugly when Loki trembled and breathed out harshly. Tony picked at a flake of dried wax that was hanging loosely on Loki's neck and flicked it away. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay? You did so well."

Loki shivered again, but went easily when Tony helped ease him into the lukewarm water. Loki whimpered and tried to get away when he felt the water touching his tender, burning skin, but Tony just coaxed him in.

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll feel good in a minute. I know it stings, but we have to get all that wax off of you. C'mon, you're doing so well for me, just a little bit more." He managed to get Loki in as far as his legs, but as soon as the water touched his back, Loki started struggling even harder, breath coming out in panting gasps, and bound hands weakly pushing against Tony in an effort to escape.

"Hey, _hey_ , it's alright, easy. Easy. I've got you." Loki was still panicking, when Tony suddenly thought of an idea. He quickly unbuckled the bit from Loki's mouth, throwing it into the other side of the bath, and captured Loki's swollen, red mouth, kissing him deeply. It got him the reaction he'd been hoping for, Loki melting into the kiss while Tony pulled him against his body as he slowly lowered the both of them in the water. Tony was wearing a shirt and boxers, but he didn't care about getting them wet if it meant calming and cleaning Loki.

By the time Tony had managed to get both of their bodies under the water, with Loki sitting in Tony's lap on one of the tub's benches, Loki was panting hard in exertion. The water was unbearable to his raw skin, and Tony's kisses were losing their distraction abilities. It took another few minutes before Tony felt him settle down and breathe easier as the medical lotions in the water began to do their job. Exhausted, Loki let his head fall against Tony's chest, open-mouthed, and relaxed further as Tony started to carefully scrape all of the wax off of his body.

Tony watched as the red flakes peeled off easily with the help of the medicated water, and became a little entranced with the way that they floated to the water's surface and swirled around. Tony had figured that with as much wax as he had put on Loki, the entire tub would be covered with red, but they all seemed to disappear. Probably the filtration system was at work. Tony should know, he tinkered enough with all of his household appliances.

As Tony worked, running his hands over smooth skin before bumping into wax and taking care of it, Loki's bound hands curled into Tony's drenched shirt. Tony noticed that Loki kept clenching and unclenching his fingers, first grabbing the cloth on one side, and then moving to the other or up further before moving down, always fisting the shirt. The closer Tony got to finishing getting rid of all the wax, the more agitated Loki became with Tony's shirt.

"You're okay, Loki. I'm almost done." Tony tried to soothe, but it seemed to have the opposite effect, whines echoing off of the tiled room in increasing intervals.

"Please…" Loki slurred against Tony's chest. "T'ny, pl-please…"

Tony was surprised at the desperate whimper that followed, and stilled his hands on Loki, holding him securely as Loki rearranged his hands' position again on his shirt.

"Loki? What is it?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Sh'rt. Ge'off, pleeease-," Loki's breathe hitched on a gasp. Tony rubbed his thumb back and forth against Loki's shoulder.

"Shirt? You want me to take off my shirt?" Tony asked incredulously. Loki nodded against him and moaned his assent. Tony hesitated for a moment before carefully shifting Loki on his lap so that he could take off his shirt. It didn't help that Loki's fingers were still tangled in the wet fabric, but after silently convincing Loki to let go, he peeled off the shirt and threw it behind him. Loki immediately buried his face on the newly exposed flesh and brought his hands up to touch Tony's chest.

"Tonyyy, please, fuck m-me, sirrr, fuck, fu-" Loki whimpered, begging Tony desperately. Tony could feel Loki's cock, semi-hard against his stomach, but Loki looked so close to passing out.

"Loki, you're exhausted, you can't be serious." Tony tried, but Loki only begged more, words slurring into each other and moans making anything he said come out as incoherent rambling, but the message was clear.

Tony gave in, his own cock having never really softened, and had actually taken quite the pleasure in Loki's begging. Tony pulled his cock out from his underwear and easily lifted Loki up, shifting him so that he was straddling Tony's lap, and slowly let him sink down on his cock. Loki was loose enough from the ginger plug to easily take Tony's cock, and as soon as he was fully seated, Tony couldn't call the expression on Loki's face as anything but completely blissed out.

Tony gave an experimental roll of his hips and Loki moaned with such obvious pleasure that it didn't take long before Tony started fucking up into him. Loki had given up completely on uttering any coherent words, and was communicating with beautiful noises that grew louder when Tony wrapped his hand around Loki's cock. Loki shivered non-stop, sensitivity through the roof, but he was soon close on the edge of coming again.

"Wait." Tony ordered, panting with the effort of not going too fast so as not to hurt or jar Loki.

Loki whined and gripped weakly at Tony's chest, but otherwise seemed determined to follow the order perfectly. Tony could pinpoint the exact moment when it became too much for Loki, though, and within a few more strokes, said, "Come for me, Loki."

Tony was almost certain he'd managed to wring a dry orgasm from Loki as he watched him shake apart in his arms. He stroked Loki through his orgasm, and then held him close while he gave a few more thrusts, each one ending up a little harder than he'd meant to, before he came himself, deep inside of Loki. Loki, for his part, didn't even twitch, completely drained.

Tony chuckled, "I think we're going to need another bath." Loki didn't answer, but then, Tony hadn't expected him to. Tony took his time to untie the blindfold and then tossed the thing somewhere behind him. Loki had his eyes closed, but he squeezed them in a vague reaction at the dim lighting of the bathroom.

"C'mon, we'll just rinse off, then." Tony told Loki, and Jarvis must have been paying attention, because the bath started draining immediately, and the shower began running, no doubt already the perfect temperature. Tony took a moment to untie Loki's bindings on his wrists, and smiled when his hands simply flopped down through the water when Tony let go. Still smiling, Tony couldn't help but place a soft kiss against Loki's head.

Tony helped Loki off and up and realized he was going to have to hold most of Loki's weight, as he guided him under the gentle spray. Tony let his own underwear fall to the ground and stepped out them, proud he was able to manage that while holding Loki up as well. He quickly rinsed the both of them off, and Tony made sure to clean Loki out as much as he could; he knew that Loki would be upset if he woke up later with come and ginger juice up his ass.

Loki was completely dead on his feet by the time Tony managed to wrap a towel around him and dry him off. Tony thought that Loki was actually slipping in and out of consciousness, so he basically carried Loki to the bed. Tony was sure that Loki had passed out before his head even hit the pillow, but he couldn't really blame him. Tony made sure to arrange Loki comfortably on the bed, and then started his checklist of making sure that Loki was okay. His wrists were chaffed a bit, but they'd heal quickly; same with his ankles, though they were already healing; Loki's skin was pink and raw, but the lotions from the water had already started treating the inflamed skin. Tony ran his fingers lightly along Loki's skin, and paused occasionally to pick off a stray piece of wax that he'd missed in the bath.

Finally, Tony was satisfied with his assessment, and got up to grab a couple bottles of water to set on the bedside table for when Loki woke up. He knew he should have gotten some water in Loki before he had passed out, but at least this way, Loki won't be far from water when he wakes up thirsty. Lastly, Tony grabbed a bottle of aloe and set it next to the water bottles; the lotions in the water were good, but if Loki woke up in any lingering pain, Tony wanted to make sure that he could at least help out with what he could.

With nothing left to do, Tony took in Loki's sleeping form and crawled into bed to join him. He laid down beside him, and when he wrapped him up in his arms, Loki immediately nuzzled into Tony's chest and neck. It wasn't hard to fall asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments. It is my sustenance. It fuels me in life.


End file.
